


Just Call Me Daddy

by angelus2hot



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Award Winners, Daddy Kink, F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-09-10
Updated: 2009-09-10
Packaged: 2017-10-15 01:40:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/155681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fred's darkest fantasy comes true.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Call Me Daddy

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Just Call Me Daddy  
> Author:  
> Rating: NC-17  
> Word Count: 2,799  
> Pairings: Spike/Fred  
> Summary: Fred’s darkest fantasy comes true.  
> Disclaimer: Not mine. I’m just playing in Joss Whedon’s sandbox.  
> Dedication: Thanks to for the quick beta  
> A/N: Written for nekid numbers at For my numbers I got Fred, Magazine, Beach and Daddy Kink. This is my first time writing daddy kink, so I hope I did okay.  
> Warnings: Completely NOT worksafe. Involves daddy!kink please don't read if that squicks you.

They'd been there for three days and tonight was their last night in this magnificent hideaway. And she hadn't been able to scrape up enough alone time since they'd been there. Spike took his job as her guard way too seriously. He barely let her out of his sight

But now was the perfect time for a little relaxation, Spike was in the kitchen looking for the leftover hot wings and the sun had just finished setting over the ocean. Quietly, she picked up the latest issue of her favorite magazine and headed for the beach.

As she walked across the hot sand, Fred couldn't believe she was really there. It had seemed like forever since she'd had any time to herself much less a real vacation. Although she hadn't felt right leaving when there was so much work to do, Angel had insisted she take some time off. He'd been awfully protective of her since the whole almost dying thing. Thankfully, Angel had found a way to stop the god king from taking over her body and essentially killing her. He wouldn't say what or how he did it just for her to take it easy for awhile.

She hadn't wanted to be too far away so she had agreed on a few days in a little house on a private beach in LA. With Spike in attendance as her guard of course. He was another thing that Angel had insisted on. Although she often times felt as if Spike might be the one she needed guarding against. Or maybe it was him who needed to be guarded...from her?

Determined to ignore that line of thought she spread the blanket at the foot of two sand dunes, sat down and opened the magazine. Minutes later Fred's eyes were huge; her breath came in shallow uneven gasps as she read the passage. Without thought she slipped her hand inside her bikini top, her fingers caressed the soft skin of her breasts before scorching a trail to her bikini bottom. As her fingers burrowed beneath the fabric and touched the slick wetness between her legs she was jolted into a new awareness.

Damn, that was the hottest thing she'd ever read. It even beat out last month's issue and that was saying something. Well thinking about that sure wasn't going to help either of her predicaments. What she needed was to cool off.

Quickly, she tossed the magazine to the other side of the blanket. She was shocked that she'd almost masturbated right out in the open where anyone could've seen. Sure it was a private beach but still hardly anyone followed the rules of privacy anymore. Besides, Spike could've seen. Oh my! Just the thought of Spike watching her, or better yet him doing those things to her, things she'd only read and dreamed about.... Fred licked her suddenly dry lips, she was so horny that her skin felt too tight for her body. She had to do something to take her mind off of Spike and doing the things she’d read. Maybe a quick dip in the ocean would help. Hurriedly, Fred removed her bikini and rushed into the foaming water.

 

*******************************

"Fred!" Now where in the hell had that girl got to? "I can't guard you if I can't see you!" Spike yelled furiously as he ran the length of the beach. After what had happened to Fred he was supposed to keep an eye on her. He wasn't sure what Angel was expecting to happen but it was his job to watch her, not that watching Fred was any kind of a hardship. As a matter of fact he kind of liked the tiny Texan. What he didn't like was getting sand inside his leather boots. If he didn't find her immediately he was going to.....He lost his complete train of thought as he spotted her.

What the bloody hell!? Was she swimming naked?

Her nude body barely broke the water as waves crashed over her. Waves that washed over her skin; caressed the delicate breasts making the nipples tighten in response, and lapped at her thighs, incessantly... At that moment, he hated the ocean.

What the hell was happening to him? He wasn't supposed to want her this badly. It was all her fault. She was a siren. Come to tease him. Tempt him. To make him want things that he shouldn't. He wanted to stride into the water and claim her for himself. To take what she freely gave the ocean. Spike gave himself a mental shake and told himself to quit being a sod. He had a soul now. With a last longing filled look he turned away. Better to quit looking temptation in the eyes...so to speak.

The back of a glossy magazine captured his attention. Curious to see what kind of magazine Fred would read, Spike picked it up and read the passage that she had marked. There had to be some kind of mistake. This was not the kind of things that she would read. Maybe Fred picked up someone else's magazine by accident. Spike flipped the magazine over and stared at the cover before flipping back to the story. After only a few paragraphs he had to adjust himself. Damn! So that's what made sweet little Fred hot, got her juices flowing?

Spike carefully laid the magazine back onto the blanket before he turned to leave. There were a few things he would need. If Fred wanted to play, he'd make sure she got to play.

 

*******************************************

An hour later noise from the shower lured him into the bathroom. There she stood behind a glass enclosure, her body glistening from the spray of water cascading over her. Passion roared through his body with such force he was almost in danger of embarrassing himself.

Spike leaned his head against the wooden frame; he had to get his desires under control if he expected to give Fred what she wanted.

A soft moan brought his attention back to Fred. He watched mesmerized as the soapy pouf disappeared again and again between her silken thighs. He almost swallowed his tongue as he realized exactly what she was doing. Another moan, his name passionately whispered and his control snapped. Damn it! All that preparation shot to hell! This wasn't where he had planned on this happening but.... He quickly removed his clothing and slid into the shower behind her.

Before she even knew he was there, Spike pulled her wet body into his arms. His cock nestled into the cleft of her ass. "Shhhh, relax." He whispered into the shell of her ear.  


"Spike, what the hell are you doing?"

"What do you think I'm doing, pet? I'm going to give you what you want of course."

Fred shivered at his words but she told herself it was because of the interrupted orgasm. "I don't know what you think I want, Spike. But I don't want..."

Spike quickly interrupted. "Don't lie to yourself. Because you sure can't lie to me. I can smell your wonderful heat. Besides, I read the magazine. Read all about the kind of things you like. But don't worry, baby girl. We're going to take it nice and easy the first time. But before we get started I just have to know, do you lie awake at night just wishing for someone, anyone to do that to you? Or is it my face you see, my hands roaming your body, my cock you're pretending is inside you when your fingers are bringing you off?”

Fred twisted her body as she tried desperately to get away from Spike and the pictures his words were creating in her mind. "Damn it Spike, let me go!" How could this be happening to her? She was on the verge of an orgasm and he hadn't even touched her yet.

Spike rocked his body against hers as his hands roamed to her breasts to roll and pinch already swollen nipples. "You don't really mean that, do you, luv?"

"Spike, please!" She begged even as her body melted against his, became soft, pliant.

He grazed her neck with his fangs before he whispered "Just call me Daddy."

Pure unadulterated need slammed into her body. Moisture gathered at her entrance. There it was, what she had wanted, needed, for so long. No one had ever thought to treat her this way. And yet there was Spike willing to fulfill her fantasies.

He turned her to face him. Silent. Waiting.

At her first look of his gloriously naked body she gasped. Damn, he was beautiful and, he was willing to fulfill her darkest fantasy. What more could she want?

At the expectant look on his face, Fred bit her lip and quickly answered. "Yes, Daddy."

Without saying a word he reached behind her and shut off the water. "Kneel."

As she kneeled at his feet he continued. "The first thing you're going to learn is how to please Daddy. You do want to please me, don't you, baby girl?"

"Yes, Daddy" Fred nodded her head eagerly.

"Good girl." His hands pushed her hair away from her face. "Stick out your tongue and taste my cock, baby. Don’t suck, just lick."

He cupped the back of her head firmly guiding her to him. His body tensed as her mouth opened slowly, Fred's breath caressed him before her tongue darted out to lick the tip.

Spike leaned back against the shower wall. "Open your mouth" His hand entangled into her hair pulling her closer, hissing as her mouth enclosed him. Warm, wet heat engulfed him. Flames licked his body as Fred's tongue swirled against his cock. He'd dreamed of having Fred like this, he'd just never thought he would have the opportunity.

“Deeper. Relax your throat and take me deeper.” He firmly guided her head showing her exactly how he wanted her to do it. Red-hot waves of pleasure coursed through his body as he felt his cock slide deeper into the hot cavern of her mouth. She began to bob her head as her mouth took him almost all the way to the base of his cock and back again. The rhythm was going to drive him insane, the fact she could take so much of him, a new form of torture, a magnified form of pleasure.

“Swallow.” Spike waited for the feeling of her throat constricting around his cock, his body tense with anticipation.

Nothing.

His hands fisted painfully in her hair as he forced her even closer to him. “Daddy said swallow.”  
His body tightened as she finally swallowed, her throat constricting around him. His body tingled as desperation began to set in. But he didn’t want to come just yet.

"Stop."

Shocked, Fred stopped. But why had he stopped her? Had she done something wrong? Maybe she'd hurt him. "Why?"

"Because I said so." Spike jerked her to her feet and pulled her against him. "Since this is your first time playing I'm going to let that slide. But if you ever ask me that question again I'll have to punish you. Not that I'd want to punish you but...who am I kidding? I'd love to punish you, to spank you, to see your ass red, and to feel your moisture coating my legs as you're bent over my lap. I want to hear you beg me to hurt you just a little bit more. I want to hear you promise me that you’ll do what I want; anything at all as long as I let you come. But you're not ready for that yet. So don't tempt Daddy again, Right?"

Fred nodded her head; she was so turned on by his words she knew better than to speak. Otherwise she would be begging him to do all of those things and more to her oh-so-willing body.

He lowered his head until his mouth touched hers. His tongue darted out to lick her lips before gliding in to search every corner of her mouth. Her body trembled in his arms as he rained kisses down her neck.

"Turn around, put your head against the wall. That's it. Now hold yourself open for Daddy."

As Fred submitted it was all she could do not to moan outloud. Her hands shook as she held her bottom open, exposing herself to Spike's heated gaze. Without warning his hand cupped her. His fingers teased at her entrance, barely strumming her clit.

"I want you to pinch your nipples."

Fred pushed herself against his questioning fingers as she did as she was told.

"Harder."

Her moisture coated his fingers and ran down his hand.

"Harder."

It was too much. The combined pleasure and pain was so intense she screamed.

"That's it, be a good girl for Daddy."

Spike moved his fingers and placed the thick head of his cock at her slick entrance. Teasing. Tempting. Waiting.

She arched her body back against him begging him without words to give her what she desperately needed.

In one swift movement he plunged within her hot depths. As her warm, wet heat surrounded him, her muscles tightening and untightening, Spike growled. Fred jerked in alarm.

Butterfly kisses lingered on her neck as his tongue blazed a trail to her shoulder. "Relax, baby girl. Daddy's not hungry. Yet."

Fred squirmed against him, his words caused even more moisture to coat his cock.

She was so wet and tight, Spike could feel his eyes start to roll back in his head. He thrusted in and out; slow and easy, as his fingers found and swirled over her swollen clit. First soft, slow, tiny circles and then harder, faster with just a little more pressure. He grinned as a loud moan escaped her. His baby girl was really enjoying herself.

"Don't come."

He could almost feel the question hovering between them. Her body trembled against his. But somehow she managed to control herself. Damn. His fingers continued their relentless torment, wringing cries of passion from her.

"Please, Please, Please" Tears of frustration threatened as she begged him to let her come.

"Please, what?"

Fred pushed harder against Spike, fucking herself on his cock. Her body trembled and tightened. She almost screamed in frustration as Spike grabbed her hips and held her still.

"Now, none of that. Not until you answer my question baby." For a moment he'd thought she wasn't going to answer but she surprised him.

"Fuck me harder, Daddy. Please let me come."

Spike's hands gripped her hips tighter, leaving behind bruises that he was unaware of. But at the moment he would have cared less if he'd known. Her words had made him impossibly harder.

He slid in and out of her body, bringing the tip of his cock to her creamy entrance before slamming back to the hilt. Harder, faster until Fred was a quivering mass of need. Her body tingled, her nipples tightened and she would swear that she heard her blood pumping through her veins. She would do anything, whatever he wanted her to do just so long as he let her come.

Spike jerked her closer to him as he thrust deeper inside of her warm, wet body. His balls slapped against her, the sound echoing through the stall. He could feel his balls begin to tighten and draw up.

Harder, faster and deeper until nothing mattered but the inevitable orgasm that hovered just out of reach.

Her body began to tremble harder. "Daddy!" She pleaded as she wiggled her ass against him.

"It's okay, baby girl. Come for Daddy."

With those words Fred felt the waves crash over her body and a firework of lights burst behind her eyes. She screamed his name as her orgasm overtook her.

The ripples that shook her caused his control to finally snap. One hand gripped her hip and the other entangled in her hair, jerking her head back towards him. He plunged in and out, harder and faster, his tongue licked the soft skin of her neck before he bit down with blunt teeth. His orgasm ripped through him and he roared his release.

Spike leaned his head against the curve of her back. "What do you say?"

"Thank you, Daddy."

 

*********************************************

 

The drive home was short and made in silence. They didn't speak until the car pulled up in front of Fred's home.

Fred couldn't resist one last retort. "Oh and Spike I'm way past ready for that."

After she closed the door behind her it took Spike a full ten minutes before it dawned on him what she'd meant by that remark. A wicked grin slowly spread across his face. He was really looking forward to next time. Maybe he should go see Angel about a little more time off for Fred.


End file.
